


нехватка солнечного света

by Vivaldiny



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-BBL
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivaldiny/pseuds/Vivaldiny
Summary: Рёта остался один с двумя призраками и обещанием, что Сакуя вернётся. Он не совсем уверен, что этого хватит, чтобы не сойти с ума.





	нехватка солнечного света

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a lack of sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637359) by [shirohyasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha). 



Рёта остался с двумя призраками и обещанием от парня, который только под конец был добр с ним. Этого едва хватает, чтобы не сойти с ума. 

Он спас мозг Хиоко из обломков металла, в котором тот оставили, и сделал всё возможное, чтобы сохранить его с помощью оставшегося тут оборудования. Душа Хиоко держится за него, время от времени появляясь достаточно надолго, чтобы весело поболтать с Рётой. 

Нагеки не такой весёлый, но он стабильнее Хиоко. Может, потому что он привык существовать в виде призрака, может, потому что птицы более развиты, чем люди, и при повреждениях мозга в них остаётся больше личности. 

Нагеки думает, что это нечто иное. 

— Мозг мисс Тосаки ещё жив, — говорит он, — Я не думаю, что её можно воскресить такой, какой она была, но по крайней мере её мозг ещё живой.

  


Рёта — глашатай апокалипсиса, вестник конца человечества. Он не хочет погибнуть в огне, но это и не требуется — Сакуя пообещал найти решение, и Рёта не сомневается, что тот готов хоть мир уничтожить ради одного лишь обещания. 

Если бы Нагеки не был болен, если бы он смог найти друзей, ему бы тоже, возможно, не пришлось погибнуть в огне. Но его единственным другом был мягкий, если не сказать бесполезный, учитель, и сколько бы Рёта ни думал об этом, он не мог придумать способа спасти Нагеки.

  


Хиоко исчезает и появляется — чаще исчезает –, всегда прося Рёту и Нагеки поиграть с ней в игры или порассказывать страшные истории в кругу. Хиоко, кажется, твёрдо намерена относиться ко всей ситуации как к походу — словно бы они взяли палатку у родителей и отправились в лес. И если они будут хорошо притворяться, то всё это не более чем развлечение.  
Обстановка вокруг них тёмная, безрадостная и скучная, но, немного повозившись со светом, Рёта может сделать тени на стене большими, тёмными и глубокими, и, если бы не тишина, они могли бы представить себя ночью в лесу. С играми Хиоко веселее, чем без них. 

Нагеки понемногу рассказывает им о своей семье. О младших братьях и сёстрах, о старшем брате, о некоторых взрослых. Об играх, в которые они играли даже несмотря на то, что Нагеки болел и не мог полностью присоединиться; как сидели и по очереди играли в сёги* или читали с ним. Как он не мог сыграть с ними в прятки или полетать, но как Хитори всегда просил его помочь в готовке, и как приятно было ощущать себя нужным, хотя бы немного. 

— Ты довольно тощий, Нагеки! — весело и довольно бестактно говорит ему Хиоко, — Тебе стоит есть побольше красного мяса! Так ты наберёшь вес!

  


Хиоко радостно вспоминает истории о том, как каждый день охотилась или торговалась с немногими оставшимися людьми за соль, муку и мороженое. Она рассказывает им двоим о своей пещере с чистыми мягкими шкурами животных и большим очагом, разбитым посреди пещеры так, что даже зимой Хиоко не мёрзла. Рёта смутно помнит пещеру. Он даже не помнит, чтобы заходил внутрь, но снаружи она выглядела огромной, это расположенное в утёсе и далёкое от цивилизации обиталище — должно быть, жить там было сложно. 

Почти ненормальная бодрость, с которой говорит Хиоко, заставляет это выглядеть только хуже. 

— Два часа до ближайшего источника воды! — радостно рассказывает она, — Я могла пробежать весь путь туда и обратно, и это учитывая, что мне надо ещё нести воду! Ах, я скучаю по свежему воздуху. 

Она и правда скучает. Она рассказывает им о лесе и тех ловушках, что устанавливала, выслеживая свою добычу порой по нескольку дней. Десять тысяч лет назад люди были хищниками-преследователями. На грани вымирания им пришлось вернуться к этому. 

Рёте нечего добавить. Все его лучшие воспоминания — о Хиоко. 

Его отец умер, когда Рёта был слишком маленьким, чтобы по-настоящему узнать его; а теперь, спустя несколько лет после его смерти, Рёта узнаёт, что тот, с кем он всегда страстно мечтал познакомиться, был маньяком, правым экстремистом и учёным, которым восхищался кто-то настолько жестокий, как Ивамине. Мать Рёты умирала или, может, уже умерла. Его последние слова, обращённые к ней, были избитыми и бессмысленными, из разряда «спасибо за завтрак или «до встречи». Рёта всей душой желал увидеть её хотя бы ещё один раз. 

Жизнь Нагеки была одной трагедией за другой, но даже между ними он находил проблески счастья. Жизнь Рёты была лишена и того, и другого, и он почти жалеет об этом. 

— О, Рёта! Помнишь, как мы вместе ходили в игровой зал… — щебечет дальше Хиоко, видимо, вспоминая каждый момент жизни, проведённый с кем-то. 

Хиоко отчасти гений, отчасти — самый большой глупец в своей привычке забывать всё, что считает неважным, и мало заботиться о манерах и такте. И то, что она считает его важным, — это, наверное, единственное, за что Рёте стоит быть благодарным в своей жизни. 

Она была в школьном совете, но общалась почти со всеми в школе. Она подружилась с призраком и доставала Юую в медпункте, когда Рёта был заключён там. Она не раз бегала с Окосаном наперегонки во время тренировок клуба бегунов и смогла убедить Нанаки — Хитори? — помочь ей с математикой. Казалось, будто она делала всё одновременно.

  


И всё-таки она стала ходить к нему после школы реже, чем в первом году. Рёта ненавидит себя за то, что расстраивается из-за этого, потому что другие точно нуждались в Хиоко больше, чем он. 

— Сакуя даже не умеет пользоваться шваброй, Рёта! Он как будто ждал, что я уберусь за него! — восклицает Хиоко, — И подумать только, когда я впервые заставила его извиниться, он был на грани истерики! 

Это… Это очень похоже на Сакую. Рёту немного подбодрили её слова, её истории о несамостоятельности Сакуи. Это забавно. Рёта думает, что они трое могли бы со временем подружиться. 

Сакуя был… нет, не добр по отношению к нему даже в последние моменты, резкий и грубый, но близко к тому. Рёте кажется, что Сакуя не знает, как быть добрым, и это очень грустно, потому что значит, что никто не был добр к нему. Кроме Юуи, но Юуя эксцентричен, и это самый нелюбимый голубь в жизни Сакуи. 

Был. Был самым нелюбимым голубем в жизни Сакуи. Юуя теперь мёртв, и Нагеки всегда был мёртв, и Хиоко почти мертва. Хитори-Казуаки может быть уже мёртв, и точно так же может быть и Ивамине, и точно так же может быть и вся человеческая раса. Они никак не смогут этого узнать, будучи заперты тут.

  


Понять, сколько времени прошло, нельзя никак. Сакуя обещал вернуться, и Рёта не обидится, если тот не сдержит своё обещание, но думает, что может умереть до того, как Сакуе удастстя прийти за ним. Рёта думает, что на поиски лекарства могут уйти годы. 

Нагеки, как ни странно, настроен более оптимистично. 

— Если с ними работает Иса- Нет, еси с ними работает Ивамине, то я уверен, что это займёт не больше пары месяцев, — говорит он, — А Ивамине благоразумен. Уверен, он работает с Голубками. 

Рёта держит при себе замечание, что брат Нагеки мог убить Ивамине, потому что ему очень хочется выйти отсюда. 

— Слушай, Нагеки, — спрашивает он однажды, — Что случится с тобой потом? 

Нагеки смотрит на потолок. 

— Не знаю. Я даже не знал, что мёртв, пока не начал говорить с живыми. Думаю, я смогу оставить всё это, если захочу. 

Но Нагеки не оставляет, и Рёта чувствует себя эгоистом, но он благодарен. Он не хочет остаться в одиночестве, он не хочет быть один, и Хиоко едва ли присутствует тут, более призрачная, чем Нагеки.

  


Заброшенные подземные лаборатории уже сами по себе жуткие, но по крайней мере местные призраки на его стороне. Он исследует завалы и руины, сожжённые остатки комнаты, в которой, видимо, и умер Нагеки, части лаборатории, не сгоревшие в огне. 

В ней есть хранилища для еды, но их слишком мало. В ней много оборудования, судя по всему, давно вышедшего из употребления, но всё ещё угрожающего и ослепляющего своим сиянием. В ней есть стопки на стопках сохранившихся бумаг и, возможно, ещё тысячи не сохранившихся. Тут нет ничего удивительного, но это может быть лишь потому, что все удивительное они уже нашли, и всё, что им осталось — время. 

Хиоко появляется, болтает и потом исчезает. Нагеки посещает библиотеку и каким-то образом приносит ему книги. Рёта никогда не был любителем чтения, но делать больше нечего, так что он читает книги, которые даёт ему Нагеки, и ждёт.

  


Он тщательно рассчитывает свой рацион. Он всегда здраво распоряжался едой, зная, что у матери мало денег и что ему надо убедиться, что имеющейся еды хватит надолго. Но теперь это вышло на новый уровень. Ему повезло, что здесь нечего делать, потому что иначе он бы точно умер от голода. 

— Ты сильно похудел Рёта! — восклицает однажды Хиоко, — Тебе надо больше есть! И заниматься спортом! 

Он пытается объяснить, что правда не может, если хочет, чтобы ему хватило еды. Нагеки иногда удаётся принести немного еды — так же, как он приносит книги –, но обычно ему слишком сложно взаимодействовать с материальным миром, да и немногие сейчас носят еду в школу. Рёта не уверен, но, скорее всего, она была объявлена зоной террора и огорожена. Он не может больше есть, потому что ему нечего есть.  


Хиоко, конечно, плевать.  


— Сакуя вернётся ещё до того, как у тебя закончится еда! — весело говорит она, — И тогда ты будешь чувствовать себя глупо из-за того, что оставил столько еды и всё равно слаб и голоден.  
Рёта слаб и голоден, но он был слаб и голоден задолго до того, как попал сюда, поэтому он справится.

  


Проходит ещё немного времени. Рёта осматривает лабораторию настолько тщательно, насколько может, пока не запоминает все места, до которых может добраться. Он находит ещё три источника пищи — три мешка сухих зёрен — и ещё две книги в мягкой обложке, которые, видимо, принадлежали одному из местных учёных.  


— Не могу себе представить доктора Ивамине, читающего ранобэ, — говорит Хиоко, — Но мне кажется, на это было бы забавно посмотреть.  


Хиоко всё ещё может считать Ивамине забавным вопреки тому, что он заставил Юую разрезать её на кусочки, взрастил в Рёте смертельный вирус и довёл Нагеки до самоубийства. Рёта не знает, любит он её за это или ненавидит.

  


Он никогда не общался с Юуей близко, но он знал о его репутации. Все знали о его репутации. Его репутация была невероятной. Рёта не уверен, что из слухов было правдой, но теперь ему кажется, что всё. Юуя был наполовину аристократом, супершпионом, и он разрезал Хиоко и положил кусочки в коробки, чтобы их потом обнаружили ученики. Зная всё это, довольно глупо отмахиваться от других слухов о нём как от глупых.  


— Юуя просто парень мечты, — вздыхает Хиоко, — Конечно, он ненормальный и встревает в смертельно опасные ситуации, но он такой крутой.  


Рёта, может, немного завидует. Но всё-таки он рад, что ему самому не пришлось работать на Ивамине. Он не так и сильно хотел бы быть шпионом, если в эту работу входят такие вещи.  


К тому же, это убило Юую. Многие были на грани смерти, но Юуя по-настоящему погиб. Пытался защитить своего упрямого инфантильного брата и погиб из-за желания Рёты.  
Рёта не виноват, что Ивамине сделал то, что сделал. Большинство птиц, услышав желание ребёнка о мире, не решило бы, что геноцид — лучший способ его исполнить. Но он всё равно чувствует себя виноватым, да и как тут можно не чувствовать себя так? Ивамине сделал то, что сделал, исключительно из-за Рёты.

  


Рёта не знал, сколько времени прошло — тут не было ни часов, ни окон, только слабый свет генератора и его собственное бьющееся сердце. Он мог быть тут уже неделями или месяцами. Но казалось, что прошли тысячелетия. Казалось, что он никогда не был где-то кроме лаборатории.  


Нагеки говорит, что уже пришла зима, а это значит, что прошла всего пара месяцев. Наверное, это хорошо. Иногда ему трудно вспомнить лицо Юуи, вспомнить Окосана или Юую. Он помнит мать. Он помнит Хиоко, даже после того, как долгое время общался с её искажённым призрачным силуэтом.  


Хотел бы он иметь при себе фотографии, чтобы сохранить память обо всех. Хотел бы он иметь телефон или окно, или что-нибудь ещё — хоть что-то, чтобы сохранить память о внешнем мире. Он ужасно скучает по всем.

  


Рано или поздно Сакуя придёт за ним. Вопрос лишь в том, что он найдёт.

**Author's Note:**

> * Сёги – японская настольная игра, похожая на шахматы.


End file.
